


Douji's origin

by MaddyNin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Multi, Rating May Change, origin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyNin/pseuds/MaddyNin
Summary: The origin of an always adventurous and most-of-the-time optimistic half elf





	Douji's origin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so if its bad, its bad.

Half of douji's childhood he grew up around elves. Learning their hairitage, costoms, and way of life. Being a half elf, he had much more of a curious side then the other elves and even some humans that lived in his home town. He would read books about magic and powerful wizards that would bravely face dragons. He would try to go on these "adventures" Being a child he would not make it far and end up getting rather hurt, he would always get a thorough scoalding from his parents and the elders.  
He would try to use magic, but he could never find the kind of magic that had a.. Spark with him. But then the elders in the town had thought of a sulotion to his "delinqwency" and his fascination with magic. He would go up to the mountains with the Wu Jen that had originated from there. His father, being wracked with greaf from Douji's mother passing, agreed with them, almost giving it no thought. This made Douji sad, but the sadness went away slowly from the excitment. He wanted to learn of the magic and heritage of the Wu Jen. He read about it a few times, but he never gave it any thought at the time.  
When it was the day, he packed his things. His books, clothes, everything. One of the city counil members was to bring him half way up the mountain, where his new Master awaited to meet him and take him the rest of the way. When they got half way up the mountain, they where greeted by a rather old man wearing a long purple kemono and a bun put up in his hair by small sticks. He introduced himself as Guowei, an 84 year old human. Douji would be his new apprentice.  
Douji saw small houses made of wood and brick with snow covering the roofs. They went inside the house second from the edge of the mountain.  
"No going outside past 4:30 pm, bed by 7:30 pm, you will study from 6:30 pm till lights out, we wake up at 5:00 am for the community breakfast and praying or respects if you choose, we will be training from 6:00 am to 11:00 am and you will have until 6:30 for dinner and freetime, Any questions?"  
Douji shook his head.  
"Alright then, your room is over there, I will leave you to unpacking your things until dinner at 5:00."


End file.
